1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dynamically displaying a motion of the tip location of a scattering vector of X-ray diffraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The scattering vector of X-ray diffraction is a concept which has been introduced to explain theoretically the X-ray diffraction phenomenon. The scattering vector is helpful in understanding the X-ray diffraction phenomenon. The scattering vector is indeed useful in considering measuring conditions and in interpreting measured results in the actual X-ray diffraction measurement procedure. Although the scattering vector is a useful concept as described above, its direction and magnitude are invisible because the scattering vector is an imaginary existence which is defined by the relative location among an X-ray source, a sample and an X-ray detector.
A certain prior art has been developed which makes it possible to display such scattering vector on a screen. The prior art is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 2000-39409 A, in which when the measuring conditions of X-ray diffraction are selected, the scattering vector can be displayed on a screen which represents a reciprocal space.
Although such prior art can display the scattering vector on the screen representing the reciprocal space, the prior art can display neither motion of the scattering vector nor tracks of the motion. It would be out of the usual to select only one measuring condition for detecting an X-ray diffraction intensity in carrying out the X-ray diffraction measurement. It would be usual to collect a plurality of diffraction intensity data under different measuring conditions so that the data can be combined with each other to make any analysis or evaluation. Therefore, if there exists a certain technology which makes it possible to understand how the scattering vector changes depending on the change in measuring conditions, such technology must be very helpful in considering the measuring conditions and in evaluating the measured results. An apparatus realizing such technology, however, has not been found.